Airlines and government agencies employ radar based applications to identify objects. The radar based applications comprise capabilities for selective identification feature (“SIF”) interrogation, identify friend or foe (“IFF”), and transponder pulse generation. For example, the radar based applications are responsible for generation of one or more pulse trains.
Requirements for waveform generators for radar based applications have increased in recent years. The requirements in one example apply to Mode S and Mode 5 waveforms. One shortcoming of existing waveform generators is an inability to precisely control the amplitude and the phase of the waveforms.
The Federal Aviation Administration (“FAA”) imposes strict requirements for frequency spectrum usage on airlines and government agencies. For example, the strict spectrum requirements require precise waveform signal transmission. The existing waveform generators utilize a simple on/off modulation for waveform signal transmission. As another shortcoming, this simple on/off modulation can interfere with precise waveform signal transmission.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced control of phase and amplitude of one or more parts of a waveform in one or more radar based applications.